Funny You Should Ask That
by Vsquared-k
Summary: Rachel is afraid of clowns, but she'd do just about anything for Beth. Tooth-rotting fluff alert!


_**A/N: **This was for a certain someone's birthday back in February. She's seen it, so I'm not actually horrendously late. I swear._

_Also, Fluff-alert!_

* * *

Rachel pulled out her Blackberry, quickly checking her text messages during breaks between classes. She smiled softly at one from her girlfriend.

"Beth's asking about you again, and if you'll make it for her birthday. She's turning six, don't forget. I miss you, baby. Please tell me you can make it! -Q"

Her thumbs quickly tapped out a response as her heart warmed at the thought of her two favorite girls back in Lima.

"How could I ever miss my favorite girl's special day? I'll be there. Love you, babe. Can't wait to see you again! -RB*"

Her thoughts drifted to the last time she'd seen her girls, and she completely missed any and all lecture notes for the rest of the class.

A couple weeks later, Rachel showed up at the Fabray home, meticulously wrapped present in hand. She heard the laughter of children inside, and she smiled broadly before reaching over and ringing the doorbell.

The door opened to reveal Quinn decked out in a party hat and a grin. "Hey, baby!"

Rachel leaned in for a chaste kiss, murmuring, "I missed you so much," onto her girlfriend's soft lips. The blonde smiled and tugged her into the house, holding her girlfriend's hand tightly.

"I've missed you too..." She smiled, eyes shining.

"Do I get one of those?" Rachel pointed at Quinn's hat, smiling teasingly. Quinn reached over to the side table and grabbed one that had obviously been hand decorated, with gold stars meticulously stuck on. "For me?" Rachel gasped melodramatically as Quinn rolled her eyes and pulled her girlfriend closer. She put it on Rachel's head, ridiculous elastic pulled under her chin.

"Promise not to freak out?" Quinn asked, suddenly serious. Hazel searched confused brown eyes, and when Rachel nodded, Quinn leaned in to whisper in Rachel's ear. "Sorry, baby, but... she wanted a clown."

Rachel's body turned rigid, shoulders straightening awkwardly. "That's... okay," she squeaked, voice cracking. "I can... leave... or something."

At her statement, Quinn raised an eyebrow. "Beth would prefer the 'or something' that you mentioned." She rubbed Rachel's shoulders to sooth her nerves. "Look, I'll make it up to you tonight or something, okay?" Rachel swallowed, obviously too nervous to take note of the implication, and nodded stiffly. "I know you're... not fond of clowns, but... just get through this, 'kay? Beth would love it."

Rachel nodded before taking a deep breath and squaring her shoulders. "I can do this. For Beth." Quinn smiled warmly at her and directed her girlfriend into the room full of giggling children. Rachel's eyes scanned the room, eyes inadvertently landing on the garishly dressed man at the front with the painted on smile and fluffy wig. She shivered before looking for her favorite little girl.

Beth sat attentively in front of the clown, eyes shining and attentive as he plucked and pulled at a long balloon, before presenting a balloon dog to her. She giggled, reaching out with two hands to take it. Before she could, though, Rachel butted in. "What do you say, Beth, when someone gives you something?"

"RACHEL!" Beth jumped up and ran to the brunette, arms wrapping fiercely around her legs. If Quinn hadn't been behind her, Rachel was sure she would have fallen. "You're here!"

Rachel tousled Beth's hair, smiling fondly down at Quinn's daughter. "Sure am! I wouldn't miss your day for the world! Now what do you say to the nice man with the balloon?"

Quinn chuckled at Rachel's evasion of the word clown as Beth turned around, running back to the man before accepting the balloon animal with a solemn, "Thank you very much, Mr. Chuckles."

Quinn slipped her arms around Rachel's waist from behind, and kissed her softly on the jaw. "I love you so much. You know that, right?" Quinn's soft voice made Rachel relax, eyes fluttering closed, as she suddenly felt right at home. She leaned back into the embrace, nodding wordlessly. Quinn continued to kiss down Rachel's neck softly, before nestling her chin onto Rachel's shoulder to watch the clown.

Partway through, while the clown was preparing for his next trick, Beth looked over and stage-whispered, "Rachel!" before gesturing at the empty spot next to her. "Come sit with me!" Rachel once again tensed up. "Please?" The brunette's eyes widened in fear. The front? Sure, it'd be on the side, but still, the front?

"Go on... he's not going to hurt you. I promise. I checked to see if he had any mysterious murders on his resume before I hired him... He's clear." At Quinn's words, Rachel nodded robotically before moving to sit beside the little girl.

Several more tricks and jokes later, the clown asked for a volunteer to help him with a song, and scanned the eager children with their hands up. His eyes settled on Beth, before pointing directly at Rachel. "Will you come and help me with the song, young lady?" Rachel's eyes widened dramatically, but Beth laughed, pushing her forward. Rachel's eyes flew over to Quinn, but to her dismay, Quinn was holding back her laughter while giving her a thumbs up as she walked out of the room.

The clown threw his arm around her shoulders. "Do you know the words to 'Happy Birthday'?" Rachel nodded, too petrified to roll her eyes in disdain. The clown pulled out a pitch pipe, and he and Rachel led the children in a rousing rendition of the song, Rachel's voice cracking only once. The cake was brought in, stopping in front of Beth (who blew out all the candles in one breath, causing Rachel to smile at her breath control).

After cake was doled out to all the guests and they were all eating picnic-style on the living room floor (and the clown was painting faces), Rachel nestled into Quinn's side, completely worn out by her clown-experience. "Never again..." She whimpered.

Quinn shook her head as her hand ran through her girl's hair. "Never again. Next year will probably be pirates or something. You know how kids are..." Rachel just burrowed deeper into Quinn's shoulder as Quinn smiled indulgently at her before kissing her hair.

The clown stood up and walked over to the couple in the kitchen. "Young lady, thank you very much for your help earlier." Rachel squeaked, sitting up ramrod straight. "I'd like you to take this token of my gratitude." He snapped his fingers and a bouquet of flowers appeared in his hands. Rachel's mouth opened in a soundless scream, and her hand reached out tentatively to take the bouquet. Once it was in her hands, the man winked and went back to entertain the children.

"That was nice of him," Quinn remarked, smirking. Rachel grasped the bouquet tightly in both hands, arms jutting out straight in front of her. "Rachel, honey, they're not going to kill you."

"No, they won't," Rachel agreed. "But they could still turn into doves or something. And doves could poop on me."

"Seriously?" Quinn laughed. "Wow, Rachel. That's mature." Rachel took a deep breath, before pulling the flowers closer. "You should smell them or something. I dunno... they're flowers."

"They'll squirt me in the face."

"They're thank you flowers, Rachel; they won't."

Rachel glared at the blonde before bringing the bouquet closer to her nose to take in a whiff. A sparkle amongst the stems caught her eye, and, cocking her head slightly to the side, she fingered at it, and the note attached to the one of the stems. Quinn's grin grew larger as Rachel read the simple sentence before gawking at her.

"Close your mouth, baby, you'll catch fli-" Her words were cut off by Rachel's lips peppering her face, arms flinging around her neck.

"Yes," she breathed, "Yes, I'll marry you. I love you." Rachel kissed her long and languidly before pulling away. "I love you so much... Put it on for me?"

Quinn nodded dazedly, as she slipped the ring onto Rachel's finger. "I love you so much, baby..." Once the ring was fully on Rachel's finger, she swatted her fiancée. "Ow! What was that for!"

"I can't believe you used a clown to propose!" Rachel crossed her arms with a huff. "You know they scare me!"

Quinn laughed. "I thought it'd be funny... Besides, I've never understood your fear of clowns..."

"True, clowns are pretty awesome." Quinn wrapped her arm around Rachel as she inspected the ring on her finger. "Did I mention I love it? And you?"

"Yeah. But I don't mind hearing it again." Quinn leaned down to kiss Rachel again, when suddenly a camera went off, followed by giggles.

Rachel looked at the doorway, where a crowd of little people stood. "Hello there."

"Ew! They were kissing! That's gross!"**  
**


End file.
